Culpa
by Petite Rveur
Summary: ¿Qué sucede, Mikasa? ¿No le dirás a Eren cómo te has hecho esa cicatriz? Mikasa quiso esconder el rostro, Eren palideció y Jean supo que había cumplido su objetivo.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.

* * *

Culpa

.

─ _¿Qué sucede, Mikasa? ¿No le dirás a Eren cómo te has hecho esa cicatriz?_

Eren le miró con los ojos –ya de por sí grandes- muy abiertos, sorprendidos y aterrados por partes iguales.

Mikasa quiso esconder el rostro, Eren palideció y Jean supo que había cumplido su objetivo.

Desde ese mismísimo instante, Eren fue incapaz de mirar nuevamente a su hermana. La cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, esa que corrompía cruelmente la inmaculada piel de Mikasa, sí, esa que él mismo le había causado, le recordaba a cada segundo lo que había hecho. Y no podía vivir con ese peso sobre sus hombros.

 _Que era un monstruo._

Porque el propósito de unirse al ejército había sido, desde el primer momento, acabar con los titanes para proteger a sus amigos. A Armin y a Mikasa, porque eran todo lo que le quedaba en ese mundo hermoso y despiadado. Por eso había sido fuerte y valiente y determinado. Por eso se esforzó en egresar de su escuadrón como uno de los diez mejores, por ingresar a la Tropa de Reconocimiento, por seguir vivo hasta el final.

Pero ahora todo eso podía irse directo al diablo.

Porque no había peligro más grande para sus amigos en ese preciso momento que él mismo. Se había convertido, de la noche a la mañana, en lo que él más odiaba en este mundo.

Y lo que es peor, había lastimado a Mikasa. Jean lo había mirado con desprecio –mayor al habitual, si eso era posible-, culpándolo con los ojos de la marca que la chica de sus sueños llevaba hoy en el rostro.

Eren estaba al tanto de que lo único que quería Jean con esas miradas y comentarios era, precisamente, hacerlo sentir miserable. Sí, estaba tan claro como el agua, es decir, ¿por qué otra razón lo haría? Su ya consolidada rivalidad lo ameritaba. Pero saber las intenciones del _Cara de caballo_ ése, no quitaba el hecho de que, en el fondo, tuviera razón.

Él sí era un monstruo. Sí era un peligro para todos. Y sí, sí había herido a Mikasa.

─Es solo un rasguño, Eren─ trató de quitarle importancia al asunto la chica─. No es culpa tuya; yo me descuidé y…

Pero la mente de Eren pasó olímpicamente del resto de su argumento y se quedó pululando sobre la última frase que alcanzó a oír; un descuido. _Tonterías._ El que Mikasa terminara tan solo con un feo rasguño en su cara había sido absolutamente mérito de ella. De no ser porque su hermana era realmente hábil, un pequeño rasguño hubiese sido el mínimo de sus problemas.

No pudo evitar pensar en qué es lo que ocurriría el día que Mikasa cometiera un verdadero descuido.

También llegó a pensar en que, _tal vez_ , si la cicatriz desapareciera, sería más fácil olvidar lo que hizo. Pero la horrible marca que se había instalado en el rostro de MIkasa no se iba. _No desaparecía._ Y no se iría jamás, porque por más que intentara olvidarla, hiciera la vista gorda o fingiera que ese incidente jamás ocurrió, el hecho en cuestión permanecería ahí. Porque nada de lo que hiciera podría borrar lo que sucedió.

Apretó con fuerza los puños, libres de cualquier rastro de sus constantes mordeduras auto infringidas. A verlas, sintió que era una total injusticia el que él tuviera sus manos inmaculadas aún a pesar de lo que hacía con ellas, y producto de ello, su hermana tuviera que vivir eternamente con un rastro de una monstruosa condición que no le era propia, sino que de él.

Eren ya no podía dirigirle la mirada sin sentir vergüenza. Y eso a Mikasa comenzó a molestarle. Demasiado.

─Basta, Eren, fue tan solo un rasguño─ le dijo, aludiendo a la finísima línea rosa que surcaba su mejilla derecha, que a él le parecía una terrible y dolorosa laceración.

Mikasa lo miraba con lo que intentaba ser una sonrisa tranquilizadora para darle fuerza a su discurso sobre la insignificancia de la herida. Pero él se negaba a ceder en su postura; era un monstruo y había lastimado cruelmente a Mikasa.

Entonces, su paciencia se acabó. Frunció el ceño y tuvo que contenerse de golpear _demasiado_ fuerte la cara de su hermano, como ya lo habría hecho en más de una ocasión para hacerlo entrar en razón. El chico cayó de espaldas, perplejo y sosteniéndose la majilla con una mano.

─Merezco que me golpees, yo te he herido a ti─ no tardó en recibir otro golpe, esta vez con aún más fuerza. Esta vez sí que se llevó una sorpresa─ ¡Hey, qué…!

─Idiota.

─¿Qué sucede contigo, eh?─increpó el chico, esfumando todo rastro de docilidad que había mostrado hasta el momento.

─¿Te sientes culpable? Pues ya estamos a mano─ razonó la chica con el ceño fruncido, alterada─ ¿No quieres volver a lastimarme? Pues entonces entrena; hazte fuerte y domina a ese titán que llevas dentro. Solo así podrás protegernos, solo así podrás seguir luchando y solo así podrás seguir viviendo.

La chica lo miró desde arriba, severa, esperando a que su hermano, al fin, entendiera –aunque fuese por la fuerza-. Desde el piso, Eren, que aún tenía la mano puesta sobre el moretón que tenía en la mejilla izquierda, mirando a Mikasa primero con sorpresa y luego, no sin cierta vergüenza, tuvo que agachar la cabeza para ocultar las lágrima de impotencia que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos verdes.

Entonces ella se retiró, ofuscada por la tozudez y contumacia de Eren. ¡Pero qué cabezota podía ser cuando se lo proponía! Gruñó y se largó de ahí a paso firme, dejando al chico con la sensación d haber sido regañado por su propia madre –guardando las proporciones, claro. Carla no lo habría golpeado tan fuerte-.

Luego sonrió. Casi inconscientemente. Y él no supo si se debía a ese recuerdo fugaz o al hecho de que fue Mikasa precisamente la que, efectivamente, le había metido la cordura en la cabeza.

Tanto Armin como Mikasa se habían vuelto todo lo que tenía, y si por un momento la idea de que era su deber protegerlos pasó por su cabeza suicida, se daba cuenta de que ambos eran totalmente autosuficientes. Armin era, posiblemente, el mejor estratega que el ejército tendría jamás, y Mikasa, como ya lo había oído millones de veces, era el mejor soldado de la humanidad –junto al Sargento Levi-. Solo quedaba él para ponerse en marcha y hacer algo que le permitiera seguir luchando.

Dominaría a su titán interior y sería el que pusiera a salvo a la humanidad y a su familia. Porque no permitiría que nadie volviera a salir herido por su causa, mucho menos si se trataba de Mikasa.

.

* * *

 **Uff, hace tiempo que no paso por aquí, pero tengo este OS guardado hace ya muchos meses y merecía ver la luz, ¿no?**

 **A mí me gustó, ¿y a ustedes? Díganmelo con un review, ¿si?**


End file.
